Troubles
by Daisyfan9
Summary: Daisy has a problem. But Luigi will always be here to help. Rated T for implied cutting/self-harm
1. The Problem

Hey people...It's my first Mario story! Anyways if you dont understand whats going on here's my version of the "Mario World".

Daisy- married to luigi, two kids(both Brunette girls), Peaches nickname for her is Bubbles, wears dimple piercings, cutter (Luigi helps her with that though), lost IT to Luigi, sister IN LAW to peach, loves protecting peach and calling her lil sis, has never hurt peach physically(but she likes scaring her sometimes).

Luigi-married to Daisy, two kids(both Brunette girls), has a crush on peach(shes his sister in law so nothing happening), has a gun to protect daisy, lost IT to daisy, gets depressed when Daisy cuts(which makes her want to cut).

Mario- married to peach, two twins(one girl one boy both blonde), likes pranking daisy, knows about luigis crush, lost IT to Pauline( not really shocking).

Peach- married to mario, two twins(one girl one boy both blonde), Daisy's nickname for her is Peachy(sometimes peachy poo) lost IT to mario, sister IN LAW to daisy, knows about luigis crush, crrys when daisy cuts(which makes her want to cut).

Rosalina- Lost IT to Waluigi, dating Waluigi, secretly preggers, Daisy and peaches nickname for her is Angel.

Enjoy!

Daisy sat on the bathroom counter as she cried.

_"You did it again. He will leave you if you keep doing this to yourself." she thought. _She let the crimson covered razor fall into the sink and slide down slowing leaving a trail. She quickly cleaned herself up and covered the scars before her husband came home. Then she stucked in their kids and kissed their heads.

"I love you." She whispered to her youngest,Autumn. She walked into the living room and sat on the light green couch. A few minutes later Luigi came through the door. She nervously greeted him with a kiss. He noticed this.

"Whats wrong?" Luigi said as he stroked her cheek and looked into her deep blue eyes.

"I...I..I'm sorry..." she was unable to find the right words. He understood and held her tight in his arms. "I tried not to...I was just..really upset.." she tried to explain. She started to cry again as he held her. He walked them up to their room and set her down on the bed. She started to calm down and they got ready for bed.

" I really am sorry Lu. I love you." Daisy moaned as she started to doze off.

" I love you too." He cooed to her softly. " It's okay...I forgive you sweetie."


	2. The Reason

Luigi woke up slightly yawning. He looked over his shoulder at his wife. He sighed. He soon found his trademark green cap, his slippers, and robe so he could start the day. He went downstairs and started preparing his daughters meals. Then his and his wife's. While cooking, he thought to himself.

" This isn't even her fault. If her father hadn't been so abusive..." He stopped before he ruined his morning by filling it with bad thoughts. But he was right. After Daisy's mother passed away, he began to blame Daisy for everything. Even her mother's untimely death. After 20 years of verbal and physical abuse, she finally left to move in with Peach, and eventually Luigi.

Unfortunately, because of her still being the princess of Sarasaland she must return for 1 week every 3 months to visit. And because of her not telling Luigi anything about the abuse until he proposed to her, she was left alone with her father. But when Luigi learned of the abuse he dropped everything to make sure she was never alone again. Luigi had already solved her cutting secret out by then, and didn't want her to suffer for a week with the cause.

He heard her enter the kitchen and greeted her with a kiss. They sat down and enjoyed breakfast with their children. After eating and dressing they took Alyssa and Autumn to Peach's Castle and then saw a movie. Overall, it was a pretty good day. Soon it was getting dark. Luigi rushed off to get the kids while Daisy started dinner.

She realized the absence of Luigi and her freedom to cut. She looked around the kitchen, examining all the knifes in the kitchen drawer that Luigi stupidly forgot to lock (again).Chef knifes, boning knifes, Utility knifes, a tomato knife and even a Cleaver! The drawer was basically a cutters candy store. She swiped a small straight edge knife and hid it in the very bottom of her purse. (She only cuts when she is very angry or really depressed.)

" Lu doesn't have to know..." She thought to herself. "He doesn't need to hurt too."


End file.
